gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Logo
The Rockstar Games Logo has been featured in every game in the Grand Theft Auto Series since its debut GTA III. Rockstar Games has left their logo within the games as Easter Eggs. The logos can usually be found on billboards, signs and even on articles of clothing. The following is a list of locations of Rockstar Games Logos in the Grand Theft Auto Series. GTA III *There is a helicopter located the on top of Kenji's Casino that has some Rockstar Games logos on its fuselage. *In Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, many large jet airplanes and helicopters have Rockstar logos on their fuselages. *There are numerous billboards placed around the Liberty Cocks stadium in Staunton Island that have the Rockstar Logo on them. *There is also an advertisement in Bedford Point which shows a coffee cup with the logo on it. *There is a pedestrian that wears a blue hat with the Rockstar Logo on it. This ped is also notorious for wearing headphones that play a mysterious tune. *There is a female pedestrian that wears a jacket which says "ROCK STAR" on it. *The logo appears on a star constellation in the sky. This seems to be a recurring easter egg, as the Rockstar constellation appears in every subsequent game since GTA III. FrancisInternationalAirport-GTA3-northeastwards.jpg|The helicopters with the Rockstar logo on them in GTA III. Rockstar_Logo_Cap.png| The pedestrian with the cap with Rockstar logo in GTA III. GTA Vice City *If you fly a helicopter over Starfish Island, you will spot a swimming pool in the back yard of a large mansion which is shaped like the Rockstar Games Logo'.' *In Ocean Beach, there is a shop called Rockster Video Games which is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. It even features pictures of 8-Ball, Kenji Kasen, Maria Latore and El Burro, which were characters from GTA III. *The logo appears on the tailfins of some of the large airplanes in the Escobar International Airport. *In Funeraria Romero, there are numerous gravestones featuring the Rockstar Games Logo on them. *In Little Haiti, there is a large billboard in front of the Cafe Robina. The billboard has a large Rockstar logo painted on it. An identical billboard also appears across the street from Screw This. *The Ammu-Nation clerk wears a jacket with the Rockstar logo on its front, and the word "ROCKSTAR" on the back. *The logo may appear as a sponsorship sticker on some variants of the Bloodring Banger and the Hotring Racer. *Beach towels on the beach bear the Rockstar logo. *A Rockstar symbol can be seen on the walls of a small storm drain located in Little Haiti . *On the entrance wall of the Fort Baxter Air Base administration building, a Rockstar emblem can be spotted alongside the Vice City Military emblem, as if Rockstar is affiliated with the military. *Rockstar logo is also inscribed on the machine secured with the satellite dishes. *Rockstar logos can also be noticed on the shutters of few shops in Little Haiti, east to the Kaufman Cabs. Cacaa.JPG|Rockstar symbol at the Storm Drain Gta_vc_rockstar_pool_by_thebrickster-d6426a5.jpg|Rockstar swimming pool at the Starfish Island CZCZVZ.JPG|Rockstar video game shop at the Washington Beach Rockseada.JPG|Rockstar emblem on the entrance wall of the Fort Baxter administration building Funero Romerio.JPG|Rockstar signs at the Funeraria Romero shop Tailfin 1.JPG|Rockstar logo on the tail fin of an airplane dadaxax.JPG|Rockstar billboard at Little Havana dacxcxz.JPG|The ammu-nation clerk, wearing a jacket bearing the Rockstar emblem. DADCZXCZBFGJGFF.JPG|The dish machine with words Rockstar. Chaos-Derby_Banger.JPG|The Bloodring Banger with the Rockstar Logo DADADXCCZzxX.JPG|Beach towels with a Rockstar logo. GTA San Andreas *Carl Johnson's suitcase in the first cutscene has the Rockstar logo on it. In addition, OG Loc's suitcase (which is identical to CJ's) has the logo on it as well. *Some of the clothes available to buy have the Rockstar Games Logo on them, including the hoodies and the Rockstar sweater, and Rockstar jacket. One of these is worn by a drug dealer. *Northstar Rock, an area in GTA San Andreas, is an anagram of Rockstar North, the company responsible for Manhunt and a majority of GTA games. *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Den, there is a doormat which says "Not Welcome Rockstar North" with the Rockstar North logo in the centre. *One of the drug dealers wears a Rockstar hoodie. The same hoodie is also available to purchase for Carl Johnson. *If viewing the San Fierro tower at night coming from the Garver Bridge, the player can see the Rockstar Games logo being shown as the lighting of the building. *In the opening cutscene of the game, the flight arrivals and departures list behind CJ at the airport also has a small Rockstar logo on the upper left corner of it. *Many beer bottles in bars and clubs in San Andreas have the Rockstar logo on them. *The Parachute has a small Rockstar logo on the back. *The action figure boxes for GTA Vice City and Manhunt characters inside Zero RC have Rockstar logos on them. Drugdealer19je.jpg|A drug dealer with the same hoodie, CJ can purchase this hoodie. Rockstar_games_star.jpg|Rockstar star constellation in GTA San Andreas. 122px-Parachute-GTASA.jpg|Parachute in GTA San Andreas with the Rockstar logo on it. Gta_sa_2015-01-04_16-17-40-31.jpg|Rockstar symbol on the San Fierro Tower xxzxz.jpg|CJ's Briefcase with the Rockstar logo on it and the Flight List GTA Liberty City Stories *The logos from the Kenji Casino helicopter in GTA III reappear in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Graffiti resembling the Rockstar logo can be found around the city. *A pedestrian has the logo on his hat. GTA Vice City Stories *There is a building in Downtown Vice City which, at night, has some lights on the roof which say "ROCKSTAR". They are not visible during the day and appear to be floating. GTA IV *The Rockstar Games Logo appears on the bowling pins in the bowling alleys. *Large concrete slabs near the Poop Deck feature the logo. *The Zombie skin in multiplayer has the Rockstar Games Logo on its underwear. *There are two video stores in North Holland named Rock Star Music and Video Store. *In Alderney, there is a store called Stars of Rock, which sells career labels. GTA V *The logo can be found on some T-Shirts which are available to purchase by the player. *The Rockstar logo can be seen on certain parts of non-fire department ambulances. See Also *Adult Humor *Smaller Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Egg Locations